legendofnerd2fandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric Hill
"Are you willing to face the odds?" - Cedric Hill Personality Cedric can be a calm, chilled type of person but, at the same time he can also be a know it all. Even though he is a calm minded person he possesses a lot of untapped potential. Only to be out shinned by his abilities to help others that he cares for. Abilities 'Black Star' Master Assassian Adaptable Fighting Style Black Star's "Big Wave"':Big Wave is Cedric's signature move. It consists of two consecutive attacks. The first of which stuns and paralyzes the opponent in place by jabbing his elbow into their spine. The second is a double palm striking, pushing his incredible soul wavelength into his opponent's, either killing, maiming, or stunning them. '''Soul Menace:'Soul Menace is actually Doctor Franken Stein's signature move. When training with one another, Cedric learned to replicate this technique. It does not appear to be as strong as "Big Wave", but because it only requires a single palm strike, it is performed far more often. Presumably because it is a much simpler technique. 'Planet Destruction Cannon:'This is Cedric's ultimate technique, and is only used once, as of yet. It was originally performed by black star, against Mifune in their final battle, and was capable of knocking him back and stunning him for awhile. The effects may not have seemed very impressive, but Mifune is trained against these sorts of attacks. For it to do any sort of damage to him after he had prepared against these sorts of attacks, and with him no longer holding back, is a pretty remarkable feat. 'Weapon Arsenal:'Tsubaki can naturally assume a wide number of weapons. So far, she has been observed turning into the following: katana, ninja sword, speed boost (amplifying his speed), smoke bomb, a decoy, chain sickles, and a shuriken. 'Shield Star:'This creates a protective barrier in front of Cedric, capable of stopping powerful attacks that hit the barrier. It can be created mid-air, and is (as the name implies) in the shape of a giant star. The diameter of the star looks to be about fifteen feet. 'Trap Star:'Very similar to "Shield Star". Any opponent that enters the area of the Trap Star can cause it to instantly close. When this happens, it traps whomever is inside of it in Tsubaki's chains. 'Endgame Cleave:'This is a special technique, where Tsubaki becomes pure shadow. It chains an opponent in one or multiple areas, and then performs a brutal cutting technique. Even when every attack was incapable of even harming their opponent, this attack was capable of severing both his hands simultaneously (Mosquito was the opponent) 'First Form - Chain of Blackness:'This form is a powerful offensive/defensive type. It surrounds Cedric in a circle of shadow chains, which serve to parry and protect him from incoming attacks. However, this form also has two sword sized blades in which Cedric can hold onto, allowing him to dual wield, parry, and attack much the way he would with a normal sword. Over and above this, he can throw these weapons, and manipulate the trajectory of the attack mid-flight via the shadow chains. This allows him superiority in mid, and short ranged combat. 'Second Form - Moon Night Leaf:'Second form contains a lot of special maneuvers within it, giving him extreme amounts of versatility. First off, as a shuriken, it can be thrown long distances, and it can cut through almost any substance. The second benefit comes from his ability to wear it, by inserting his hand through the center hole. While it is being worn, it creates a black gauntlet around his hand, which so far has not been damaged. It also spins constantly around his arm, granting him incredible cutting power, and can be used as a shield to block attacks. The final benefit, is once his hand is inside it, he can unleash powerful energy blasts from his hand. It also seems to produce wind while spinning, dissipating smoke, kicking up dust, and etc. 'Third Form - Absolute Shadow:'Absolute Shadow serves to increase Cedric's speed tremendously, as well as give him some form of shadow manipulation. He is said to move at the speed of shadow, and he leaves behind afterimages whilst attacking. But unlike normal afterimages, they do have mass, and can hit opponents. Realistically, they are closer to Shadow Clones than afterimages, but it is revealed they are a byproduct of his speed. This attack is first used against Mifune, and is used seamlessly from his Absolute Shadow technique. The effect of this technique is similar to Tsubaki's "decoy" technique, in that she adopts his voice and appearance. However, unlike a regular decoy, her physical stats are also increased to similar level to Cedric's. That, combined with her incredible training and technique, makes her a formidable opponent to go against. Over and above this, it serves as a distraction, for while the opponent is occupied fighting Tsubaki as Cedric, Cedric is usually capable of setting himself up for an attack. This allows Cedric to set himself up for Big Wave, Soul Menace, Planetary Destruction, or even just a bombardment of attacks. 'Zero Form - Masamune:'Masamune form creates a katana, and also brings Cedric's shadow to life. The Shadow rises up to him, and acts almost as a second appendage. It flows to his will, and can be used to attack, support his weight, slingshot him long distances, parry attacks, and so much more. This form is considered Cedric's ultimate technique. Over and above this, Tsubaki can control the weight of the blade, making it lighter or heavier, depending on Cedric's will. The Masamune can also be sheathed into the shadow, and retrieved at will. '''Strength Capable of holding a giant off the ground with only one hand, holding onto a 20 square foot chunk of stone and throwing, and sending opponents flying through structures are only a few of Cedric's feats in this department. He's also the only character as of yet to cut through and pierce Black Blood attacks. Speed/Reflexes In his first appearance, he was capable of dodging a hail of machine gun fire from dozens of opponents without being hit. He's dodged and parried sonic attacks (at least Mach 1) coming from every direction while yawning and giving zero effort. He has been shown blocking, deflecting, and even catching light beams with his bare hands (doing several of them simultaneously actually) and throwing them back at his opponents. At his base form, without Tsubaki, he was timed at running a one hundred meter dash in about five seconds (45 miles per hour), however, this is an outdated feat. With Tsubaki's enhancements, he can move at the speed of shadow. Which is, at the very least, massively hypersonic. Durability Cedric's durability is unparalleled in Soul Eater. He was capable of swalling an attack capable of creating a giant mushroom cloud without so much as losing consciousness. He's stood up to grenade level attacks without so much as a scratch on his person, and was able to take hits from Black Blood attacks (which is a nearly indestructible material).